


After S02E06

by RoEstel



Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [1]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, derivative from Hell's Kitchen episode
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 关于Hell's Kitchen第二季第六集后的一点妄想。没发生过，与现实人物无关。
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay & Jean-Philippe Susilovic, Gordon Ramsay/Jean-Philippe Susilovic
Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939408
Kudos: 10





	After S02E06

Maribel的厨师服被刺穿挂在衣架上之后，摄影师冲Gordon比了个大拇指，标志着今天的摄制总算是全部结束了。就算还要进行什么对话补录之类的也是之后的事情。

上帝啊，总算结束了。坐拥十四颗米其林星星的苏格兰主厨揉了揉自己的太阳穴。今晚虽然他们完成了整个餐厅的服务，而且蓝队的表现非常优秀，但红队实在是太令人糟心了，更不用说那道科罗拉多羊肋排……主持《地狱厨房》这么多集以来，这还是他第一次在服务期间把某道菜从菜单上撤下来。

上帝啊，他现在最需要的是……

换下身上的厨师服，Gordon快步转进了领班休息室，不出所料，JP正安静地坐在沙发上翻着一本杂志。领班的红色底配金色花纹的领带被轻轻扯松了一些，但总体来说还是一丝不苟，甚至随时都能站在餐厅入口引客。

“JP.”Gordon走近黑色的皮沙发，一手撑住沙发背，俯下身接近自己的领班，“你在看什么？”

很明显Jean-Philippe并不领情，他只是把新一期《电视指南》翻到主厨与几位女选手的高清照片那一页，低着头没说话，只给Gordon一个抹着发胶、油光水滑的头顶。照片上Sara的表情十分风情，而由于她厚重的头发，很难看出来她到底有没有把脑袋直接靠在主厨的肩上。

Gordon知道今晚自己的领班肯定受了这一季开始以来最多的委屈，而最直接的原因毫无疑问是自己要求把羊排从菜单上撤下去。但是他也有信心Jean-Philippe并没有真的应付不了这个——毕竟这么多年来，他们经历过更糟的。他用空着的那只手抽走沉默的领班手里的杂志放到一边，然后半蹲下身子，让自己得以直视坐着的JP的双眼。

“JP，我很抱歉，好吗？”Gordon轻柔地望进那对深咖啡色的眸子说，“但是Sara做的羊排实在是太他妈烂了，我不能忍受。”

比利时人的双唇微微抿起，表达着它们的主人正处于小情绪之中。“我知道，Chef，我当然知道。”

哦天哪，在厨房之外Jean-Philippe还在喊他Chef，这可不是什么好兆头。Gordon叹了口气，他现在真的、真的十分需要……

Jean-Philippe贴近，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后退开。

Gordon觉得自己全身紧绷的神经瞬间放松了下来，同时放松下来的还有他的背部肌肉——在此之前他甚至没有意识到自己的后背一直紧绷着。“谢天谢地，Jean-Philippe，你救了我。”

“Every single day.”领班的语气中带着一丝丝的骄傲，那种令Gordon想起Jean-Philippe不卑不亢地站在餐厅门口准备迎客时的模样的语气。

随后主厨才反应过来其实自家领班并没有真的生气，他恍然看向靠着沙发一脸恶作剧得逞的表情的领班，两个人不约而同地笑出了声。Gordon撑着沙发凑上前，再一次吻上自己的恋人，并用另一只手把他整齐的头发弄乱。

“想出去喝一杯吗？”

“当然，我在餐厅里的时候就想着今晚要出去喝一杯。”Jean-Philippe扁了一下嘴巴，“今晚我可真是受够了。”

Gordon忍不住扶着自己最棒的领班的后脑勺将他拉近，在他的额头上印下一个吻：“明天我来给你做一份天杀的羊肋排，好吗。”

“Fair enough.”Jean-Philippe歪了一下脑袋表示赞成，然后他站起身来把刚刚被恋人弄乱的头发顺势整理成一个不那么让人觉得过于正经的造型，“现在，我需要一杯可爱的修道院啤酒*。”

“我请客。”Gordon跟着起身，下意识地握住Jean-Philippe的肩头，“今晚真是难熬的一夜。”

领班一边把自己的领带解下来扔在沙发上一边笑着说：“我们经历过更糟糕的，不是吗。”

“当然。”他的主厨笑着赞成，露出一侧的虎牙，“我们经历过更糟的。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *比利时啤酒中最主要的流派之一，由修道院酿造。


End file.
